Akame vs Sui-Feng
Description Akame ga Kill! vs Bleach. Two of the most greatest speed freaks assasinating chicks in the entire anime world. Will Akame bury Sui-Feng? Or will Sui-Feng sting Akame to death? Interlude KR: Speed. One of the most useful strategies ever for an assasin. AK211: And those two chicks are fluent in it! KR: Akame, The Red-Eyed Woman Of The Cursed Sword Murasame. AK211: And Sui-Feng, The Captain Of The 2nd Division of Soul Society. He's KR and i'm AK211. KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Akame Tier: 8-C | At least 7-C, likely higher | At least7-B, likely 7-A Name: Akame, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Teens Classification: Assassin, Swordmaster, Member of Night Raid, Teigu user. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman,Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Regeneration Negation | Same as before with One Hit Kill, Aura suppression. KR: The Empire. A dark place where death, crime and blood swarms in it. AK211: Why, you ask? It's because of the corrupted Prime Minister who's controlling the naive young Emperor. KR: Due to that, a rebelling army had rose in front of the Empire in order to take it down. A well known group that consisted of extremely powerful assasins were the lead of the army. This group was known as...The Night Raid. AK211: And as the name applies, they attack and kill in night. Ranging from a gang of drug dealers to rapists to murderers. They are extremely powerful. KR: But one of them deserved to be the strongest. Her name is...Akame. AK211: Being sold by her parents alongside her sister, Akame's life wasn't Rainbow and Sunshine. At the age of five, both her and her sister were forced to enter a forest filled with Danger Beasts with several other children by the Empire to take the survivors to make them great assasins. And Akame and Kurome were the sole survivors of the massacre. And afterwards, they were splitted apart, with Akame becoming one of the Elite Seven. After that, she met Najenda, A former General in The Empire and the leader of both Night Raid and The Rebelling Army. She told Akame about the corruption of the Empire and asked Akame to join her. Akame agreed but at one condition: That she would be the one to kill her sister. KR: Trained ever since the age of 5 at assasination art, Akame is someone you don't want to face. She is a master swordswoman and a master hand-to-hand combat. AK211: True to that, Akame is powerful enough to defeat several Danger Beasts before she got her weapons and can annihalate an army in seconds as well. KR: But we still didn't say anything about her arsenal. Her arsenal consists of two weapons: Kiriichimonji and Murasame. AK211: Kiriichimonji is a Shingu given to Akame during her days in The Elite Seven. It has the ability to give permanent wounds to opponents. Anything which is cut by it cannot heal. KR: This means that it nullifies regeneration and healing factors. AK211: So if someone like Deadpool would face Akame in a battle, he would be screwed? KR: Yes. AK211: Awesome! Kiriichimonji is a great weapon indeed, but it's nothing to Akame's prime weapon: The Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame. KR: Murasame is a Teigu that takes the shape of a Katana. Its special ability is to kill the enemy in one hit as it produces a cursed poison that kills the victim within seconds. It just needs one tiny cut and it's game over. AK211: But when things comes to shove, Akame has the most demonic Trump Card in the entire AgK Universe: Ennodzuno, a.k.a Little War Horn. KR: Ennodzuno is a performance Trump Card where Akame cuts herself with Murasame, gaining a menacing shape as shown in the picture above. Red tattoos spread around her body. This Trump Card raises Akame's already immense status to unimaginable levels. AK211: During her time in the series, Akame had done crazy shit. She killed an army in a couple of seconds, She was one of the characters that managed to survive being killed, She killed Zank the Executor, Killed Danger Beasts with her bare hands, She Killed so many even i don't remember how many, she defeated Kurome, Traded blows with a bloodlusted Wave, and finally, she killed Esdeath herself. KR: However, there's a catch in Akame's arsenal. Her Teigu, Murasame, while extremely dangerous, is completely useless if it didn't cut the flesh. Furthermore, it only works on beings that has hearts, rending it useless against Armor and Biological type Teigu as well as machines, puppets, and dead things. AK211: But for someone to just kill so many ever since she was a child, Akame is one person you don't want to cross paths with. "As the survivors, we carry the feelings of those who've passed away on our shoulders" Sui-Feng Tier: Likely 7-C. At least 7-C with Bankai | At least 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Suì-Fēng, also romanized as "Soifon" Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: At least one hundred years old Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 2nd Division, Commander of the Onmitsukidō, 9th Head of the Fēng Family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Adept/Expert Swordsmanship, Shunpo Master (Speed enhancement technique), Adept/Expert Kidō User, Master Assassin, Poison Manipulation, Two Hit Kill. KR: Ever wondered what Heaven looks like? AK211: Ummm...Flowers and naked busty chicks around me? KR: No. It's different when your in the Bleachverse. Heaven is Soul Society, where souls of the dead go. And to find their ways, one must lead them. This is where the Shinigami comes in. They come from a military group called the Gotei 13. AK211: As the name applies, The Gotei 13 is like a police unit. Their mission to lead the souls of the dead to Soul Society if they are good, Or to Hell if they are bad. The Gotei 13 are a group consisting of 13 Division Units. Each unit has a Captain and a Vice Captain in it. With the Head Captain of The Gotei 13 being the Captain of the 1st Division. KR: But below the 1st Division comes the second strongest Division, The 2nd Division, Lead by the second fastest Shinigami in the history of The Gotei 13 and also the Commander-in-Chief of the Omnitsukido. Her name is...Sui-Feng. AK211: Sui-Feng was the former bodyguard of Yoruichi Shihion, The Flash Goddess and the Fastest Shinigami ever in existance. After Kisuke Urahara and Tessai's trial, Yoruichi escaped Soul Society alongside her childhood friends. Finding that her master escaped and left her behind, Sui-Feng swore to kill Yoruichi, and had trained ever since then. KR: Sui-Feng's most common power lies in her profeciency in the Hakuda, The art of Hand-To-Hand combat of the Shinigami. AK211: In the art of Hakuda, There is the Shunko, A Hakuda technique that combines Kido and Marital Arts with each other. Sui-Feng coats her hand and legs with Reiatsu, giving her punches and kicks an immense boost in power. KR: But this is an incomplete version. The completed version is called Mukuyo Shunko. In this form, Sui-Feng can maintain the Shunko for unlimited time. AK211: Say, Remember when we talked about Kido? Kido is the art of Shinigami magic, where the user can use offensive and defensive spells. Sui-Feng can use Bakudo #30: Shitotsu Sansen. This spell allows Sui-Feng to create a yellow upside down triangle. Out of the edges, three yellow solidified triangles form pointing at the enemy. They are then fired at the opponent, pinning him from the arms and torso and immobilizing them in the process. KR: But like all Shinigami, they have their prime weapon. And it's the Zanpakuto. AK211: Sui-Feng's Zanpakuto is called Suzumbachi, and it takes the shape of a wakizashi with a chinese dao strapped to her back horizontally. Like each Zanpakuto in the Bleachverse, It has a Shikai and Bankai. The Shikai of Suzumbachi takes the form of gauntlet on Sui-Feng's arm with a long stinger on her middle finger. Its special ability is called Nigeki Kessatsu. KR: The Nigeki Kessatsu, also known as The Death In Two Steps, Is an attack that Sui-Feng uses to finish her opponent with two stings with her stinger of her Shikai command. The sting imprints a Homonoka, which is a butterfly-shaped tattoo. If Sui-Feng stabbed the enemy in the same area where the Homonoka exists, the opponent with ultimately die. The Shikai command of Suzumbachi can also be used for countering poison if it entered Sui-Feng's body. AK211: There is also Suzumbachi's Bankai: Jakuho Raikoben, which takes the shape of a giant missile that is attached with Sui-Feng's arm. Once it's fired, it creates a massive explosion, followed by a massive recoil that can even send its wielder flying. KR: Sui-Feng had made insane feats. She stood toe-to-toe with Yoruichi and can keep up with her in terms of speed and striking strength, She can catch a mini gun's bullets with her bare hands, she severely injured the second Espada, Barragan Louisenbarn in his Ressurection, she stood and held herself against him as well and she defeated BG9, one of Yhwach Sternritters. AK211: This is very cool for a flat-chested brooding chick like her, but she still got holes for their enemies to strike in. KR: Indeed. Sui-Feng doesn't use her Bankai unless it's a last resort and she can't move with it, and it has a massive recoil that leaves her vulenrable and she is limited to using one missile every three days and firing more than one missile in the same day would be taxing for her body . Also, while her Shikai command is deadly once it connects, Anyone with high spiritual pressure can negate the Homonoka imprinted on them. AK211: But considering the fact that she stood against Barragan, Sui-Feng is one hell of stinging bee that you don't want to cross paths with. "I have no intersets in whatever is right or wrong. All i care about is executing orders as a Captain in the Gotei 13. All who get in my way are my enemies. All Enemies must be slain. That is all that matters" Pre-Fight KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's Time for a Death Battlle! Who are you rooting for? Akame Sui-Feng Death Battle In Soul Society In Soul Society, where souls are lead to by Shinigami, there was a meeting between the 13 captains in the 1st Division. Everyone sat patiently in their seats looking at Yamamoto who was sleeping while putting his hands on his wooden staff. His head slipped downwards making him wake up with a snore and opened his eyes. Kenpachi resisted the urge to burst out in laughter and tried hardly to suppress the grin on his face. Yamamoto coughed in his hand, gaining everyone's attention. "We are here to dicuss an important matter. Chojiro. Please" Yamamoto said. "Yes, captain. We had lots of souls passing away at high rate. Soul Society had became more and more busy as you know. We must do something about it" Chojiro said. " I will take care of this" Everyone looked to see Sui-Feng standing up. "Are you sure, Sui-Feng?" Yamamoto asked. "Yes, Head Captain. I just need the coordinates" Sui-Feng answered. "Fine. Take your Division Units and head to a place called The Empire. Your first target is called Night Raid. They are a group of assasins. And they will be the first target before you head to the Rebelling Army" Yamamoto said. "As you command, Head Captain" Sui-Feng said. "Good. You may leave in one hour" Yamamoto said. Sui-Feng bowed before taking her leave. In The Empire: Night Raid's Base "Finally. Rest at last" Najenda said in The Night Raid base while smoking a cigaratte and sitting on her chair. Everybody were in their rooms sleeping, and Najenda decided to smoke a cigaratte before going to bed. She had just finished her cigaratte and was about to head to bed, but an explosion altered her. She ran outside her room to see Night Raid fighting a group of Katana wielding, Shikakusho wearers. "What the hell?! What's going on?!" Najenda asked. "Boss! Those people attacked us all of a sudden!" Tatsumi, in his Incursio armor, said. "Where's Akame?!" Najenda asked shooting her mechanical arm on one of the Shikakusho wearers. "She's fighting one of them, but judging by the outfit of the one she is fighting, i guess that she is their leader!" Leone, in her Lionelle Form, said. "Where is she?!" Najenda asked kicking a man's face. "She's on the roof!" Mine yelled before firing a round of Pumpkin at a group of their enemies, reducing them to nothing. "Don't worry about Akame, Boss! She can kick the flat chested bitch's ass easily!" Lubbock yelled before slicing several Shinigami with his wires. "I hope so" Najenda said as she proceeded to fight the intruders alongside the rest. At The Roof Akame and Sui-Feng were glaring at each other. Wind blowing their hair and outfit, and silence was the only thing that was screaming between the two. "What do you want from us?" Akame asked. "That's none of your buisness. I'm just executing orders. Your all criminals who must be slain" Sui-Feng said before entering a fighting stance. Akame saw this and entered a fighting stance as well. "Well, i am also executing orders. And i have orders to eliminate anyone who i deem enemy to us" Akame said. Akame and Sui-Feng charged at each other. Both of their eyes are filled with killing intent. None of them was going to stop until the other is beyond ''dead. '''FIGHT!' Sui-Feng threw a punch at Akame, but the latter blocked it by putting her arms in an 'X' position. Sui-Feng then followed by a kick to the ribs. Akame blocked it as well before pushing Sui-Feng away from her. Akame then rushed at Sui-Feng and tried to deliver a low kick to trip Sui-Feng, but Sui-Feng dodged it by jumping above it. She landed on the floor and kicked Akame's face making blood splatter from Akame's mouth. Akame got up and glared at Sui-Feng before wiping the blood from her mouth. She then charged at Sui-Feng. Sui-Feng charged as well. The two began to trade blows. Punch for punch. Kick for kick. Sui-Feng then tried to deliver a kick to Akame's face again, but Akame dodged by ducking underneath it and punched Sui-Feng in the face making blood come out of Sui-Feng's mouth and making Sui-Feng herself stagger back. Akame took this chance and delivered a round house kick to Sui-Feng's ribs before punching her in the gut, followed by an elbow to the side of the face before finishing the combo with an uppercut to the lower jaw, making Sui-Feng fall on her back on the roof. She then got up slowly and panted heavily while glaring at Akame and wiping the blood from her mouth. "Your not bad for a human being" Sui-Feng said. "Excuse me?" Akame asked in confusion. "What are the goals of the Night Raid?" Sui-Feng asked, completely changing the subject. "..." Akame stayed silent. "I see you want to remain silent" Sui-Feng said before taking off her haori. Akame raised an eyebrow at this. "Shunko!" 'Sui-Feng yelled before white flames-like aura erupted from her arms and back and engulfed her form. And without warning, Sui-Feng disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind Akame. Akame turned around in time to intercept Sui-Feng's assault. Sui-Feng's punches and kicks became more powerful and faster, but by a miracle Akame was capable of blocking and dodging all of her assaults, although she could swear that she heared some cracks in her arms and that they were very sore. Sui-Feng tried to deliver a punch to Akame's face, but Akame dodged it and delivered an axe kick to Sui-Feng ribs once more, making Sui-Feng stagger back and clutch the area where Akame hit her. Akame then rushed at Sui-Feng and punched her in the face, then kneed her in the gut before catching Sui-Feng from her braids and delivering a knee to her face, breaking her nose in the process and making blood run down her nose. Akame released Sui-Feng's braids and kicked her in the gut sending her away from her and falling on her back once more. Sui-Feng stood up slowly. Her Shunko dispelled and she was panting heavily. Both women glared at each other. "Well, Akame. Your better than i thought" Sui-Feng said smirking. "Your not bad either, intruder" Akame said. "You can call me Sui-Feng" Sui-Feng said. "I see" Akame said before unsheathing Kiriichimonji and taking a sword fighting stance. Sui-Feng saw this and unsheathed her Zanpakuto, Suzumbachi and caught it in a reverse grip. Akame rushed at Sui-Feng and clashed swords with her. They pushed each other and clashed again. The two were like red and black blurs. Sparks were scattering in the air. "I will ask one more time" Sui-Feng said clashing swords with Akame and struggling to push her. "And what makes you think that i will say anything about the Night Raid or The Rebilling Army?" Akame asked before jumping back, breaking herself from the struggle. Sui-Feng brought her Zanpakuto in front of her. '"Sting All Enemies To Death, Suzumbachi" 'She whispered before light engulfed her sword. The light faded to reveal that her sword had disappeared and was replaced by a gauntlet on her right hand with a long stinger on her middle finger. Sui-Feng entered a fighting stance, before charging at Akame with blinding speeds. Akame charged as well. Her Kiriichimonji clashed with Suzumbachi's Shikai state. Akame then jumped at Sui-Feng aiming for a downwards slash at Sui-Feng, but Sui-Feng dodged and aimed her stinger at Akame, but Akame blocked it with her sword and pushed the stinger away from her and slashed at Sui-Feng, who dodged in the neck of time with only a small scratch finding itself on her cheek. Sui-Feng waved that scratch off and charged at Akame once more, aiming for a stab at her stomach, but Akame dodged it and slashed at Sui-Feng's chest, creating a tall but not deep gash on her chest that drew some blood but not too much. Sui-Feng glared at Akame, who stood calm and collected. Akame then charged at Sui-Feng, attending to finish this fight. Sui-Feng charged as well. Akame aimed for a horizontal slash at Sui-Feng, but Sui-Feng kicked Akame's sword, knocking it away from her hands and making it fall off the roof. Sui-Feng then aimed her stinger at Akame, who dodged it and made a back flip. She then jumped in the air and somersaulted in the air and aimed her heel at Sui-Feng, aiming for a round house kick, But Sui-Feng jumped at her and caught her leg in midair with both her legs. She then caught her other leg with her free left hand and aimed her stinger at Akame and shot her arm forward. Akame didn't know what to do, so she placed her arms in an 'X' position. It proved futile as Sui-Feng stabbed her in her chest. Akame grunted in pain and Sui-Feng then kicked her away, making her fall on the roof as Sui-Feng landed on her feet. Akame got slowly and shakily on her feet and panted heavily while clutching the area where she was stabbed. She looked at it and her eyes widened. Blood was running down from her wound, but that wasn't what shocked her. What shocked her was a large butterfly tattoo that found itself right were she was stabbed. "This is Suzumbachi's special ability" Sui-Feng said making Akame look at her. "What?" Akame asked. "If your stung in the same area twice, you will instantly die" Sui-Feng said smirking. Akame gritted her teeth before unsheathing her second weapon. The Unholy Cursed Demon Sword, Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame. '(Cue: Nightcore- Soldier) "Things are getting really interesting now" Sui-Feng said before she and Akame charged at each other once more. Akame slashed at Sui-Feng but Sui-Feng blocked it with her gauntlet and the two struggled to push the other back. "The infamous deadly Katana: Murasame. It kills only with one tiny cut. Am i right?" Sui-Feng asked. Needless to say, Akame was surprised by this. Sui-Feng took this chance and kicked Akame away from her. She then rushed at Akame in a burst of speed, attempting to sting her once more at the same spot, However, Akame dodged to her side and kicked Sui-Feng's stinger arm, hoisting it in the air and leaving Sui-Feng open for a couple of seconds. Those couple of seconds was what Akame needed as she slashed at Sui-Feng's left arm, making a gash on it and making it draw blood. Sui-Feng saw black marks travelling from her wounded arm to her face. Acting quickly, Sui-Feng used the sharp edge of her stinger to cut off her left arm completely. Her left arm fell limb on the floor, and Akame looked surprised at this. Sui-Feng gritted her teeth in both anger and pain. Normally she would have used the counter poison ability of Suzumbachi to heal herself from the poison, but that wasn't any normal poison. It was the cursed poison of Murasame, which absolutely had no cure for it. Akame then charged at Sui-Feng. Sui-Feng growled before jumping off the roof and landing her feet inside the Night Raid's base. She ran quickly with Akame chasing her on the railing. Sui-Feng saw a few of her division soldiers in front of her. She ran past them and they tried to call for her, but they were instantly turned into a giant pool of blood with no flesh remaining courtesy of Akame who sliced through them like a blur. She then continued her chase, only to find out that she lost track of Sui-Feng. Akame knew that she didn't escape and that she was still here. Taking a deep breath, Akame resumed her chase for Sui-Feng. At the basement of the Night Raid's base Sui-Feng panted heavily and tried to take her breath as slow as possible, but she couldn't. Her opponent had sure lived for here name. Akame Of The Demon Swordswoman Murasame...She is no joke indeed. Shaking these thoughts from her head, she went to finish the final touches of her plan. She had a medical bandage on the stub of her left arm and her stomach. It was true. Kirichiimonji gives permanent wounds and negates regeneration... That aside, She had just finished wrapping her waist and head with a metal sash. She then went to find a stable and steady object to tie the tail of the sash to. She found steel pipes and wrapped the tail of the steal sash on each pipe that she found in the basement. She also wrapped it around the cement poles that were connected to the roof of the basement and holding the basement together. She looked at her work and sighed. "Okay. This should do it" She said before kicking a hole in the wall and proceeded to exit the basement and the Night Raid's base. With Akame Akame kept running around the base trying to find Sui-Feng, but to no avail. She then kept running until she spotted her own comrades, whom had just finished taking down the last of the 2nd division troops. She reached them and stopped in front of them. "See Boss? Told ya that Akame could handle the flatchested bitch easily" Lubbock said with a grin. "Actually, Lubbock, She's still alive, and she is somewhere in the base" Akame said making the Night Raid gasp. "Then we must find her and kill her quickly!" Chelsea said. "Ummm...Guys?" Tatsumi asked looking from the railing. "What is it, Tatsumi?" Mine asked. Tatsumi didn't say anything. He just pointed his finger in front of him making everyone look in the direction he was pointing at to see Sui-Feng standing in front of Night Raid's base from a considerably far distance from them. "What's she doing?" Susano'o asked narrowing his eyes at her. Akame then jumped from the base and landed in front of Sui-Feng. "I will take care of her" She said before rushing at Sui-Feng, whose fingers cracked with yellow light. She then drew an inverted triangle in the air in front of her. Akame saw this and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Bakudo # 30: Shitotsu Sansen!" 'Sui-Feng yelled before three small triangles came out of the edges of the inverted triangle that Sui-Feng created. The small triangles shot forward and hit Akame in both her arms and hip and sent her flying backwards, pinning her to the wall of the base, but by some way, she still managed to hold her grip on Murasame. Sui-Feng smirked at this. '"Bankai!" 'Sui-Feng yelled before a pillar of light appeared around Sui-Feng and ascended to the sky. It then faded to reveal Sui-Feng with what looked like a giant golden missile which was about twice her length. '"Jakuho Raikoben!" 'She yelled announcing the name of her ultimate weapon. "What the Hell?!" Lubbock yelled. "The bitch is going to blow us out alongside her comrades!" Leone yelled. "Boss, What do we do?" Mine asked worriedly. "We will just leave it to Akame" Najenda said as well. No one said anything. They just looked in front of them. Akame was now their only hope right now. And all they have to do now is to believe in her. "For the sake of Soul Society, I will end this, Akame!" She yelled. She then became surprised when Akame freed herself from her Bakudo spell. She then saw her tilt her head and cut herself with Murasame on the neck. Red tattoos spread around her body and she gained a menacing aura. Her eyes also changed to have black sclera and blood red irises. Sui-Feng narrowed and fired the missile at Akame, who took a steady sword stance. Once the missile was in range, Akame charged at the missile and slammed her sword horizontally at it and swiftly and with ease cutted it into half. The missile had exploded upon being cut into half and a massive recoil in the shape of an enormous windstorm. Sui-Feng would have been sent flying into the air if it wasn't for the steel sash around here. However, it lasted only for a couple of seconds and was cut under the power of the recoil and Sui-Feng was sent flying backwards. She then saw Akame bursting out from the smokescreen which resulted from the explosion and she was above her in the air and descending on her with her sword aimed at her. Sui-Feng was open and couldn't do anything. Sui-Feng then decided to accept her fate as a captain of the Gotei 13. Images of the people that she had met in her life flashed in front of her eyes. Yoruichi, Urahara, The Visored, Omaeda and the entire Gotei 13. "Eliminate" That was the last word Sui-Feng heared in her life before Akame slashed at her vertically, making a deep vertical cut that travelled down her body. Blood gushed out from her head to her lower area. The cursed poison of Murasame crawled to Sui-Feng's body and covered her entire form. Sui-Feng closed her eyes, finally dead, and fell down the hill as she was consumed by the darkness at the bottom of the hill. '(Music Ends) Akame landed on her feet in front of the edge of the hill. She watched where Sui-Feng fell, but she was nowhere to be found. All that was left was Suzumbachi. Which had fell from the sky and stabbed the ground right in front of Akame. Akame's Ennodzuno mode faded and she sheathed both of her swords. Akame stared at Sui-Feng's Zanpakuto. She then heared yelling behind her and looked behind her to see her friends waving and running to her while smiling. Akame cracked a small smile while looking at her family. She then looked back at Sui-Feng's sword and her smile faded. She just stood in silence as a sign of respect for Sui-Feng. A sign of respect for a powerful and worthy opponent... KO! Post-Fight Analysis AK211: I guess that's what happens when you make a bee fight a demon. KR: This match was difficult to decide. Both assasins were equal in terms of speed and were brought into a stalemate in these terms. Sui-Feng surpassed Akame in the combat experience, However Akame surpassed her in terms of strength and destructive capabilities. AK211: While in her Shunko mode, Sui-Feng is equivalent to Akame in terms of strength, but that's all she could do since the Shunko lasts for a limited time. KR: Even if Sui-Feng used Mukuyo Shunko, Akame still has The Ennodzuno, which would allow her to kill Sui-Feng easily. AK211: Also, Akame has proven to be more better in reflexes and agility than Sui-Feng. While Sui-Feng can caught Machine Gun bullets from a considerable distance with her bare hands, Akame can simply dodge and slice through them while in point-blank range. KR: Also, Murasame is a weapon which is more suited for war than Suzumbachi. Not to mention that Murasame's special ability is more greater and powerful than Suzumbachi, since Murasame kills with one tiny cut, while it take two hits in the same area from Suzumbachi to effectively kill the enemy. And even with counter poison ability, it won't do anything since it has been stated that Murasame's cursed poison has absolutely no cure. AK211: The Ennodzuno Mode proved to be more stronger than Suzumbachi's Bankai. Yes, This thing was enough to pierce through Baraggan Louisenbarin's Hierro, but Akame can just slice through it with ease. Also The Ennodzuno Mode was powerful enough to take down Esdeath herself, who could stop the time of the entire Empire around her. And for Akame to defeat her by leaving an after image of herself, well, This is considered way OP. KR: And before you ask, Yes. We know that Sui-Feng has more battle experience than Akame, but it's nothing compared to what Akame has been through. Akame has been through Hell itself, and that was ever since the start of her childhood. AK211: Not to mention that Akame is basically the Yoruichi Shihion of The AgKverse, and Sui-Feng could barely keep up with Yoruichi, let alone kill her. I mean, we are talking about 17-year-old child who kills High leveled Danger Beasts with her bare hands befoHre cooking them on lunch! KR: At the end of the day, both assasins were incredibly powerful and skilled, but only one had what was nessecary to take the other down. AK211: Sui-Feng was one hell of a stinging bee, but in the end, her stinger was Eliminated by the blade of the Night Raid Red-Eyed Demon. KR: The Winner Is Akame. Trivia * This is Muhammedmco's 6th Death Battle. (The first being Raven Branwen vs Erza Scarlet. The 2nd being Yang Xiao Long vs Meliodas. The 3rd being Sakamaki Izayoi vs Ira Gamagori. The 4th being Ky Kiskie vs Nora Valkyire. And The 5th being Ragna The Bloodedge vs Marluxia) * This is Muhammedmco's 1st Death Battle that features a Akame ga Kill vs Bleach battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Muhammedmco Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017